The Pill
by LuluCastle
Summary: Pre couple: Kate accidentally drinks pills that makes her painfully horny and asks Castle to get her off in the precinct toilets. Inspired by castlefanficprompts


This is my first promt ever, so please excuse me if you didn't enjoyed it.

 **Promt: Pre couple: Kate accidentally drinks pills that makes her painfully horny and asks Castle to get her off in the precinct toilets. Inspired by castlefanficprompts**

The suspect they interrogated turned out to be related to another case, but not to this one. Every lead they were following or they had, wasn't enough to bring the killer to justice. The only thing she could do is to wait for something to pop out.

Most of the precinct have taken the day off and everything around was empty. Only thing Beckett could hear was the wind outside and the hard raindrops hitting the windows.

She decided to do the paperwork from previous case. Every significant call they go on gets a detailed report. Domestic fights, traffic accidents, shopliftings, alarm soundings, etc. all gets a report.

Her head was pounding painfully, but it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

"Hey, so the box was last rented by an Andrew Levine who died of liver failure three months ago. Somehow I don't think he's connected to this case." Ryan showed up with folder in his hand.

"So the killer covered his tracks. He must have written a random PO Box on the packaging slip." Kate frowned, rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe the reason we can't trace the package's origins is because it was sent from another realm?" he offered and saw something like hope clicking into Kate's tired expression.

"You're right. It was sent from another realm. New Jersey." She nodded at Ryan.

He seemed to notice that she was different and something was not alright and managed to ask "You okay?"

Kate offered a little smile, thankful that she was pleased with such careful and full of concern colleagues and answered

"Yeah, just – I am stuck on this case and it's giving me a massive headache. And maybe the weather have to do something with it, I'll be alright."

"You can take some break and cup of coffee, you know? I'll go find Javi and inform him what we've got." She watched him go away and thought about what he said and the coffee…

Before she could stop herself, her legs pushed away the chair and she went to the break room, searching for something that could ease the pain in her head. Her mind was full of thoughts about the case, about her father, about the moldy bread on her kitchen counter or about Castle. Where was he anyways?

She found some kind of pills saying 'Periactin' in one of the cabinets, placing two of them in her mouth without bothering to read the description on the mini bottle. Her brain was too busy to pay attention to what she was taking.

Kate lifted up her hand occupied with the cup of coffee to her dry mouth, taking big gulp to swallow the pills she had taken. Agh. Coffee always made it, so much better.

Days like this were painfully slowly passing by. Watching the clock on the wall she hoped to see that at least 30 minutes passed, but it didn't even made it to 10 minutes, yet. It was going to be a long day and Castle wasn't even around to distract her with some of his crazy theories or tell her about Alexis's boyfriend struggles.

Two hours passed away and the pill seemed to start having some kind of effect on her. Her headache stopped, but it was really odd. Something was different in her.

Writing down reports she felt her palms sweating around the pen, making it really uncomfortable to write and her cheeks were really warm. She started worrying if she had fever and immediately jumped out of her chair to go back to the break room and check for her temperature.

If someone was watching her right now, they've must thought she was crazy.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth when the thermometer beeped and showed 37C◦. "Thank, God." She muttered and made her way back to her desk. Being sick was the last thing she needed right now, besides Gates yelled at her and Castle yesterday for not finishing the paperwork, so it's not really necessary to go through that again.

Sitting back on her work chair she felt jolt of pressure between her legs, making her gasp lightly. Realizing what she just did, made her look around the bullpen if someone overheard her. Thankfully it was still empty and she took a deep breath, touching her forehead.

What the hell was going on?

The tension was slowly building higher and higher in her core, making her wish she could release it somehow. But no. She must focus on her work and just ignore it. This was ridiculous. Detective Beckett is strict and serious about her job and she wouldn't let her mind drive her crazy especially at the precinct. It could wait until she go back at home.

"Hey." Castle appeared of nowhere next to her, making her squeal and jump slightly in her seat.

" Castle!" she scolded. "Don't scare me like this."

"Ugh – wha-, I didn't meant to. I am sorry. I just brought you a cup of coffee." He placed the mug on her desk, raising his eyebrows noticing her flushed cheeks.

"Oh." She flushed even more for her unexpected reaction. Something really wrong was going on with her. "It's okay. I – ugh, thanks for the coffee. Mine wasn't really good anyways." She offered a little smile and then motioned to him to sit on the other side of the desk.

Her fingers wrapped around the pen and she started writing something down, or most likely she was pretending to write something.

There was dead silence between them, which made her even more anxious and the pressure between her tights wasn't making the situation any easier.

"Everything okay?" he asked full of concern. Damn this guy, she thought. Always making sure she is alright. Wait – wha? Stop it right here, Kate.

"Fine." She muttered, not even bothering to look up at him, continuing to fill the reports.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, without managing to give up on this. "You know we are partners and most of the time we are together, because of work related things, but I am a friend, too. You can talk to me if you need to."

"I am fine, Castle." She growled, wishing he could just shut up and do something on his phone. Not that she didn't want him here, but at the moment his voice and concern were making some strange things to her, which she couldn't describe right now.

"Your behavior and red cheeks are telling me otherwise." He said, not moving his eyes from her. Studying her every move.

His statement made something inside her abdomen flip and her lower parts getting wet. Her entire body was sweating and reacting to each word he said. That's why she couldn't dare to look up to him, because she didn't know what could happen then and it scared her.

"What is it, Kate? Are you angry at me for making Gates yell at us, yesterday?" He moved his chair to sit closer to her and his scent surrounded her, making her bite on her lower lip, feeling her folds asking for attention. His attention? "Because if that's the cause of your bad mood I can always go and –"

"It's not you. Okay? It's just – I got a lot of work to do and you are not helping me by just sitting there and talking non-stop." She breathed out, trying to control herself. This was not good.

"Okay. I'll just play on my Angry Birds, then." He took out his phone and started playing.

Oh God.

The tension on her clit was building even higher than before, becoming painfully high. Ugh. She just wished she could go somewhere and release herself. Unconsciously she grinded her hips into the chair, trying to make some pressure against her core. But it wasn't enough.

Her panties were getting wet and it worried her that if it leaves mark on her cotton pants, she must think of ways to hide it, without making it obvious what is happening to her. Actually she didn't really know what was happening to her.

It must be, because she didn't have sexual release from a long time or her period was coming. But why first headache and then….

Oh.

Thinking about the pills she took in the break room hit her hard, remembering she didn't read the description of the medication.

Quickly without making it obvious, she typed the name of the bottle in google searching for description. First thing that popped out was '... drugs like Periactin combine a sexy mix of peppermint coated, testosterone to make you horny, coupled with …'

Oh.

So she took the wrong pill. That's why. Very wise Detective Beckett.

Clicking on the 'x' she closed the page quickly and bit harder on her lower lip, thinking of way to release herself. She wondered how much time it takes the pill to take down the effect, but it didn't seemed to be soon with the wetness pooling between her legs.

Maybe she could just… ask for a favor?

Before Castle could register what she was doing, she stood up and took his hand in hers, dragging him through the hallways.

"Wha – what's going on?" He stumbled over his words.

Keeping herself quiet, she stopped in front of the toilets wondering in which of the two to go. This was ridiculous, but she needed it. Dragging him into the women's bathroom she locked it and rested her back against the door, breathing heavily. Her chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Kate?" His voice snapped her back to reality. She really needed to calm herself down.

"You said we are friends, right?" she asked breathlessly and he only bobbed his head up and down slowly, still trying to figure out what is going on with her. "And you said we can share things – more likely I can tell you stuff not related to work…, right?"

He cleared his throat and his lips formed into a tiny smile. "Of course."

"Well I - two hours before your arrival at the precinct, I – ehm – I had big headache and I took pills from the break room to ease my pain, but unfortunately I took the wrong bottle." She spoke faster than normally she was.

"Which one?"

"The one saying 'Periactin'." She mumbled, feeling her cheeks blushing.

Then it hit him hard. "Oh." His eyes widened. "That's why…-?"

"Yeah." She nodded, holding tight on the door handle to keep herself from falling on the ground.

"Well, you know – we are just friends, right?" He asked and she just nodded. "And friends do things for each other."

"I am not sure things like that are for friends, but who said we couldn't…?" She offered with teasing smirk forming on her lips.

"No, Kate. We are not going to have sex." When he said that it made her frown and disappointed- "I meant I could do something for you, without jumping into something more and then regret it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just – ehm, just don't shoot me, okay?" He laughed nervously and she smiled nodding. "I won't."

"Good. Turn around." He commanded now in more serious tone and she did. She swears she can come only by hearing his deep bedroom voice.

Kate turns around, as he wrapped his arm around her midsection, trapping her between the toilet door and his warm body. Unbuttoning her pants and sliding his free hand beneath the waistband, he found her throbbing clit, asking for attention. Hearing her quiet gasps, he continued to massage her through her panties in little circles.

When she started grinding her hips against his fingers to bring more friction to her clit, he slid her underwear to one side, finding her wet and pulsing skin.

Lifting his knee up he pushed it between her legs to spread her more and heard her whimper something like 'Oh my, - Rick'. Gripping her upper body with his other arm to hold her, he fastened his movements against her nub.

"I am – going to... Rick." She whispered through gritted teeth.

Kate finally found her own release by coming apart in his arms, resting her forehead against the door. He kept on stroking her clit as she came down from her high. When her breath calmed down, Castle cleared his throat before whispering huskily into her ear

"I really wonder who would put that kind of pills in the break room."

"I bet its Ryan or Esposito." Kate laughed, feeling him kissing the nape of her neck.

 **The End.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
